A Different Beginning
by Red-K-Storm
Summary: Lois goes to Smallville to investigate Chloe's death, and finds Clark in the corn field. He has his memory, but it's Kal-El's memory. What if on Krypton they knew who their soul mate was just by seeing them? They are in for a major life change!
1. Chapter 1

**I am just reposting the first four chapters, I have not changed anything. I just got an awesome beta to make everything look much better!**

**Everyone should give Dollybigmomm a huge amount of loving for her amazing beta skills!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville! Damn!**

**Chapter 1**

**LPOV**

_Don't do it, Lois! If you smoke that cigarette, you'll hate yourself for the rest of the night and then you'll want to smoke another one to make you feel better. The vicious cycle will never end if you start it. It's not like you need it, anyways. Just take deep breaths and release them, and then realize that the damn corn is not going to kill you…_

Well, no shit, Sherlock! I knew the corn wasn't going to kill me, but that didn't mean an alien wasn't going to pop out of nowhere. Did it? Fuck my life! I was now arguing with myself. It had to be this stupid, stupid town.

Chloe had always said this town had a few screws loose, but I didn't realize just passing through this shit-hole was going to make me start acting like a nut job, too. She did say the meteors were what was causing the weird things to happen. I just hoped I could find her killer and learn more about all this stupid shit. I wiped a tear and sighed. I wouldn't have cared about having to sit and listen to her go on and on about the freaks in this town, if it meant she was still alive to tell me all about them herself.

She was the only reason I was even in this place to begin with. If she hadn't decided to do the right thing and ended up getting herself killed trying to help get Lionel Luthor locked up in prison for the rest of his unnatural life, then she would have still been here, boring me to death about stupid shit.

That was not entirely true, though. She did tell me about this guy, Clark Kent, that lived out on a farm somewhere around here. He sounded like an okay person. Apparently, he had saved my cousin's life more than once. The only downside to this guy was he sounded like a total masochist. Pining away for the girl-next-door that sounded like a bitch to me, but what did I know? I had never met these people. I was trying to change that.

In the last e-mail Chloe had sent me, she had said that if anything happened to her, I should find Clark Kent and he would be able to help me. I didn't know what a farm boy from Nowheresville was going to be able to do, but I had to trust that she knew what she was talking about.

Okay, where was this farm? It had to be around here somewhere. Well, of course it had to be somewhere, genius; it couldn't be nowhere. I seriously had to hurry up and figure this out and get the hell out of here before I went completely insane. I didn't know if it was the town, searching for my dead cousin's killer, or something else; but I just felt like something big was about to happen and I was powerless to stop it.

Just as I was picking up my cell phone to try and get directions, again, a huge bolt of lightning hit the road right in front of my car. I swerved to the right, which in reality wasn't a good idea, and plowed my new Camaro into a damn corn field. I finally slammed on the brakes to keep from damaging my car any further. I stepped out of the car and realized the field was muddy and my car was now stuck. Super! There was no way I was getting out without a tow truck. Pulling my phone out of my pocket, I was about to call "AAA" when another bolt of lightning hit right in front of me again.

This was getting ridiculous! There weren't even any clouds in the sky tonight. I looked at the spot in front of me and was astounded by what I saw. There was a perfect circle with many small fires everywhere, but the most bizarre thing was what was in the middle of it all. It looked like a man. Taking a step closer to see if I could help him, he started to move.

He was lying on his stomach, and even with him lying down, I could see that he was fairly tall and muscular. He stiffly raised his right arm and then his left, putting them on the ground in front of him, almost as if he was going to do a push-up. He cracked his neck once and then promptly jumped up, standing to his full height. Holy shit, his full height was impressive! He had to have been at least six-foot-four and easily two hundred twenty-five pounds of pure muscle.

Not only was he now standing to his full height, but another part of his anatomy was standing at attention as well, and it was quite substantial. He was naked, completely naked! Wow, he had a very nice body!

Okay, Lane, you can do this. Look at his eyes and talk to his face, don't look down.

"Umm...are you alright? Can I take you to the hospital or somewhere? Maybe find you some clothes to put on?" I didn't really mind if he stayed naked, but I figured it was the polite thing to offer.

"I am fine."

That was it? He had just gotten hit by lightning, I think. All he could say was that he was fine, and in a really dull monotone voice no less.

"Alright, I think I have a blanket in the car. Let me get that for you and you can put it around you to cover up." Quickly turning around, I reached for the door handle when a much larger hand wrapped around mine, stopping my movement. Startled, I turn around abruptly, coming face to chest with the man. I looked up into his eyes and saw the most serious expression on his face. It was almost as if he was trying to figure something out.

I was going to have to come back to that later, though, because right now there were warm tingles shooting throughout my whole body and I didn't know where the hell they were coming from. The serious expression on his face morphed into one of total and complete bliss right before my eyes. Just as I was about to ask him what he was doing and thinking, he leaned down and captured my lips.

I was too stunned to react at first, but that didn't last long. I got swept up in the amazing feel of his mouth on mine. Opening my mouth just a tiny bit to get more oxygen, he slowly slipped his tongue inside. Holy shit, that felt amazing!

I had been kissed before, but never like this. This was the most passionate kiss I could ever imagine times a million. It felt like my whole body was on fire. He moved his hands up my arms and to the back of my head, pulling me closer. I was unsure of where to put my hands, so keeping them pressed to the car door behind me seemed like a good idea for now, but he had other ideas.

Taking his hands off of my neck, he ran them back down my arms and grabbed my hands. Slowly, he broke the kiss and backed away, leaving me standing there panting. All I could do was try to catch my breath. Where the hell did that come from and when could we do it again? No! I had just met him, I couldn't be thinking about doing that with him again. In fact, I should have been more pissed off that he had kissed me like that.

"What the hell was that for? Did I give you some sort of signal that said to kiss me without asking first?"

"What is your name?" he asked. That was all he had to say?

"Lois. Lois Lane. Would you mind telling me your name so I know who I'm about to slap?" Alright, so apparently I really was pretty pissed off after all.

"I am Kal-El, and you, Lois Lane, are mine." He said it so matter-of-factly, like what he had just said wasn't completely insane. Since when was I a possession? His?

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm yours'?" I said through gritted teeth. I was surprised I could even get that much out without screaming.

"You are my mate, Lois Lane. I will tell you all in good time, but for now, I need you. After we have bonded, you will be mine, as I will be yours. You will stand by my side forever, as my wife."

Yep! This guy was totally off his rocker. I definitely needed to get him to the hospital now.

"I am sure you are questioning my sanity at the moment, Miss Lane, but I assure you, I am completely fine. There is nothing wrong with my higher brain function. In fact, my brain function is much more advanced than any species Earth has to offer," he stated calmly. I was sure he believed the bullshit he was spewing, but I was going to I need some proof first.

"Okay, let's say for a minute that I actually am your mate and you are smarter than any being on Earth; does that make you an alien?" Oh, my god! I knew an alien was going to come out of the corn field for me tonight, I just knew it!

"According to the terminology of your planet, yes, I would be considered an alien. I can tell from the quizzical way you are looking at me that I am going to have to prove this to you. I will promise you now that I will never hurt you and will always take care of you. Will you come with me and let me show you something?" Kal-El asked. He just didn't seem like the kind of person, or alien, to actually ask someone to do something.

Looking deep into his eyes, I saw something flicker there for a moment, but I wasn't sure exactly what it was. I could tell, though, that if he had wanted to hurt me or force me to do something against my will, I would be powerless to stop it. For some strange reason, I got the sense that I could trust this man. I had never been one to back down from a challenge and I would not start now. I steeled myself before answering.

"Yes, I'll go with you."

Stepping back closer to me, he quickly wound his arms around my lower back and instructed me to put mine around his neck.

"Hang on, Miss Lane, and don't worry, I will never let you go."

Before I could ask what he meant by that, we were leaving solid ground and soaring up into the starry night sky. I tightened my hold on him, terrified. How was this possible? It wasn't!

When I finally found my voice, I didn't know where to start. There were so many questions I wanted to ask him, but I was too busy looking around in wonderment. Things like this just weren't possible.

"I have so many questions to ask you. I don't even know where to begin. But before we start talking, can we go back to my car and get it out of the mud and then go somewhere a little warmer? The cold air doesn't seem to be bothering you, but I'm starting to get really cold up here."

"That is perfectly acceptable, Lois. We will go somewhere private to speak and then we will consummate our bond, binding us together forever."

Um, did he say…consummate?


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is. The next chapter. There is quite a bit of dialogue in this one, but I figured that was needed before the fun stuff starts to happen.**

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think so far. It means a lot to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but if I did it would be smuttier!**

**Chapter 2**

**LPOV**

"You keep saying bond. Do you mean have sex? Because here on Earth people don't usually just jump into bed with someone they just met!" I vehemently cried. I mean who does this wacko think he is?

"I know all about Earth's customs Lois. We can continue this discussion later though. It does not bother me to be without clothes, but I can tell you are starting to get frustrated that I am not wearing any." Kal-El said. Is he always so direct and straight to the point? More importantly is he ever going to actually answer my questions?

"Fine! I need to call a tow-truck to come and get my car out of the field. It's stuck in the mud and corn." I reach for my cell phone, but before I can make contact with the handle on my car door it's gone. Wait! It's gone? My car just disappeared!

"Lois Lane I have removed your car from the mud. We can leave now."

Quickly turning around I look towards the road and lo and behold there is Kal-El standing in the middle of the highway with my car raised above his head. Holy shit! If his flying didn't give me a clue that he wasn't from around here then this crazy strength he has going on would.

"How? How? What just happened?" I finally managed to choke out.

"You said that your car was stuck, so I picked it up and put it back on solid ground. We can go now." His overuse of the obvious is starting to get old. I mean I know that he just did that, but how did he do that? I know what happened. I actually got struck by the lightning and now I'm crazy, that's the only answer there is.

"Okay, fine. Just get in the car and let's get out of here. I'm not really from around here though, so I'm not sure where to go exactly. I mean we need to find you some clothes to wear and it's obvious we need to find a place to talk. It's just that I have no clue what to do now and…"

"Lois you talk too much. Get in the car and I will be right back, completely dressed." He ordered. Since when do I take orders from anyone?

"You know what I don't think…that…" He disappeared. This is going to get really old, really fast. If he has the ability to just disappear then how will I ever get the last word in?

"I'm back. We can go now." He reappeared wearing tight, black jeans, a very tight, black t-shirt, black motorcycle boots, and a black, leather jacket. He looked like sin. If I thought I was in trouble before when I saw him completely naked, it's nothing compared to seeing him look like every girls fantasy man.

"Wow! You do the bad boy look some serious justice. I mean, you just look so damn good. Is it getting hot out here?" I started fanning my face, trying to cool back down.

He just looked at me and gave me a crooked grin before opening the passenger side door and getting in the car. I stood awestruck for a moment more before my brain finally started functioning again. I quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started the car.

"Well, since neither one of us is from around here how about we just head back into town and get a motel room for the night. I'm sure that will give us the privacy we need to talk." Did I just suggest we get a motel room? Oh god! What have I done?

"That will be just fine Lois. Let's go."

I know that I am going to regret this later, but for now I guess I will just have to roll with the punches. I mean what could honestly happen? Shit! There are so many things that could happen and not one of them involves clothes. You are screwed Lane.

I put the car into gear and floored it. I wasn't sure that Smallville actually had a motel, but I figured that there was probably something along those lines. We made it back into town and actually found a place to stay in record time. I went inside and quickly rented a room for the night. To my chagrin or elation, I wasn't sure which yet, they only had one room left and it had a king-size bed.

I finished up inside and went back to my car, quickly pulling it around to the room we would be staying in tonight. I could do this, it's not like anything had to happen. I know that I feel this unbelievable connection with him already, but I'm sure that is just lust. It can't be anything deeper.

I threw the car into park and quickly retrieved my bag from the trunk. I slammed the lid and jumped back startled. Kal-El was standing right there beside me. I didn't even here him come up.

"Shit! I need to get a bell or something to put around your neck. Your sudden appearances are starting to freak me out. One of these days you may just give me a heart attack." I was trying to come off as bitchy, but I'm sure that it just came off as breathy, especially since he was standing entirely too close to me. It's really hard to actually make a coherent thought around him, let alone verbalize one.

"I apologize Lois. It was not my intention to startle you. I will try to make more noise in the future." He grabbed my bag and my hand and pulled me towards the room we would be staying in that night. "Are you going to open the door?"

Oh right! I forgot I still had the key. My lust-addled brain was so going to get an ass-kicking later. Quickly unlocking the door I swung it open about to take a step inside when he grabbed me and hoisted me up into his arms, bridal style. He carried me over the threshold, kicking the door shut behind him, and carefully set me down on the floor at the foot of the bed.

"What did you do that for? I am perfectly capable of walking on my own, thank you very much!" This guy better be a quick learner, because Lois Lane does not need anyone to take care of her. I was raised to be independent and damnit I like being able to take care of myself. It's not like I have really ever had anyone that I could count on to do that for me.

"I'm pretty sure that it is a custom on Earth for the man to carry his bride across the threshold before they consummate their marriage. I realize that we are not married yet, but I still felt that it would be fitting to show you the proper respect. Anyways, after we talk and I explain everything to you I fully plan on making you my wife." He actually had a hint of emotion in his voice when he spoke this time, he sounded excited.

"Let's just take things one step at a time here buddy. I haven't agreed to consummate anything with you yet. I'm still not 100% positive that you aren't just a little bit crazy or me for that matter. I know I have seen you do some amazing things tonight and I don't have an explanation for them, but…"

"Lois! I hate to be rude, but shut up. You are just talking to talk now and that is quite annoying. Sit down and I will explain to you everything that I can at this moment." Who the hell did this guy think he was? No one tells me what to do, but for some reason I found myself obeying him without meaning to.

I walked over and set against the headboard of the, actually very comfortable, bed and got as comfy as I could. "Alright, I'm sitting. Now please get on with whatever you are going to tell me."

"I have a feeling that I am going to have my hands full with you Lois Lane. It doesn't seem like there will ever be a dull moment with you in my life." Kal-El stated and didn't seem unhappy about it either.

"I guess the best place to start would be the beginning."

"Well, not shit Sherlock. That is usually the best place to start any story. I mean if you start in the middle or at the end I wouldn't have a clue what you were talking about, now would I?" Hmm…I might want to get a hold on my sarcasm. He said that he would never hurt me, but he does seem to have some amazing abilities that could definitely cause some damage if he wanted them to. "Sorry, it's just been a really long day and I'm kind of punchy at the moment. Please continue."

He just smirked at me, shook his head, and continued where he left off, as if I hadn't just rudely interrupted him.

"I was sent to Earth eighteen years ago by my parents, Jor-El and Lara, because they knew that our planet was doomed. They wanted to save me from having to endure the same fate as everyone else on my planet. I was found by a couple that lives on a farm not far from here. They raised me as their own son until about three months ago when I finally went to my biological father to begin the training I need.

I have been in a type of suspended animation for the past three months. I have learned a great many things in that time, but there is still much which I must learn. Jor-El sent me back so that I can complete my mission. I am waiting for the sign to know when I must start. My father explained to me that the yellow sun of Earth gives me the abilities I have. You have seen that I can fly and have great strength, but that is not all.

I can move extremely fast, see through solid objects, see very far away, see very small things, I have excellent hearing, I can shoot fire from my eyes, I have super breath, and I am invulnerable. I do not know of anything, save for one that can actually harm me. While I was learning of these important things I must know to complete my mission Jor-El also told me that I would eventually find my mate.

He said that on Krypton, the planet I am from, that when two people that are destined to be together see each other for the first time they know. There is an immediate connection between the two that cannot be denied. I know that as soon as I saw you that you were the one for me. I also know that you did not feel the connection until I kissed you.

Lois Lane, you are to be my consort, my mate, my wife, and my soul mate for all eternity. I know that everything I have told you is probably a lot for you to take in right now, but just know I will always be faithful, care for you, and protect you. You are the most precious possession I have and I will die to make sure you stay safe always." He finished his speech with hopeful eyes.

Shock. That must be what I am in, because I am actually believing everything he has told me. I can't explain why I believe him; I just know that it is the right thing to do. Everything that has happened in the short while that I have known him is making my head spin. The only way I am going to be able to think about everything he has said is if I can get some space from him.

"Kal, I am going to go take a shower. I need some space right now to think over everything you have just told me. It is a lot to take in. Please give me a little while to process everything and when I come back out we can speak some more."

"That is acceptable. I will be waiting right here for you to return."

I really hope that getting away from him for a little while will let me clear my head. Being in the same space as him is seriously clouding my judgment. If I am seriously considering doing what I think I am I need to be able to think about it rationally before I jump headfirst into a situation I have never experienced before.

I'm not sure what this guy is doing to me is a good thing or a bad thing, but one way or another I may just find out.

**So how was that? The next chapter is probably the one you all have been looking forward too! Leave me some love and let me know what you think. Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the chapter I think you all have been waiting so patiently for. I was really nervous about this chapter. I hope that it came out okay. Well without further ado….enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but if I did what's about to happen would sooooo have happened!**

**Also, there is a poll up on my profile for this story. If you would all go vote and let me know what you think I would appreciate it.**

**Chapter 3**

**LPOV**

I have been standing in front of the bathroom mirror for the past ten minutes going over everything that has happened today. It all just seems so far out there. I have believed for many years that there was a possibility that life existed on other planets, I just never thought I would meet an actual alien.

Now, not only have I met an alien, but apparently I am his mate. I think that may be what I am having the hardest time coming to terms with. I cannot deny that he is extremely attractive and I feel a very strong connection to him, but is that enough. I have never had sex before and I don't know how I feel about giving my virginity to a complete stranger.

Shaking my head and sighing I turn around and start the water for a nice, long, hot shower. Hopefully, the water will help me relax and then I can figure out what I am going to do. I can't deny that I want him. When he kissed me it was like nothing I've ever felt before. I was unbelievably turned on from just the kissing alone, I'm afraid if I let this progress further I might actually explode.

I quickly shed the clothes that I had been wearing all day long. They now had dried mud and corn parts stuck to them. It's a good thing I was wearing boots today. I would not have been happy if I had ruined my good tennis shoes or even another of my many pairs.

I'm not sure how long I had been just standing under the warm spray of the shower when I realized that in my haste to get in the bathroom I forgot to grab my smaller bag with my shampoo, body wash, and razor. I was at a loss at what to do.

I could easily just get out of the shower, wrap a towel around myself, and go out and grab my bag; but that would mean being practically naked in the bedroom with Kal. The better option would probably be just to see if he would bring the bag to me and then he could go back and wait. That sounds like a good plan, I'll do just that.

"Kal!" I yelled. I hoped he could hear me. I know he said that he had super-hearing, but I don't know how that works exactly. "Could you bring me my smaller bag please? I forgot to grab it when I came in here."

It wasn't a second later that I heard the bathroom door open and close. I peak my head around the curtain to see what he was doing and all me resolve to wait and get to know him better flew out the damn window.

He was standing in the tiny bathroom wearing only a smile. I know I saw him naked earlier when I found him and I handled that quite well I think, but now that I'm naked as well I can feel the ache that was barely noticeable between my legs become a raging inferno. I didn't know what to do. I know what I want to do, but actually getting my body to obey at the moment was proving quite difficult.

"Umm…could you just hand me my shampoo and body wash please?" I barely squeaked out. I was nervous. I don't like being nervous. I'm Lois Lane! I'm always so sure of myself and this new feeling was not one I was comfortable with.

Kal unzipped my bag and pulled out the items I had asked for and handed them to me. I waited a moment to see if he was going to leave, but he just stood stock still. I finally couldn't take it anymore and ducked back behind the shower curtain to try and finish my shower. I scrubbed my body as fast as I could before lathering up my hair with my shampoo.

I heard what sound like a click and figured that he must have left the bathroom. I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding and proceeded to turn and face the stream of water to rinse out my hair. If I hadn't been so immersed in my own thoughts I might have grasped the fact that I was no longer alone in the shower.

Strong, warm hands grasped my hips pulling my body back flush with his. I let out a moan at the feel of his hard, toned, muscled body behind mine. He brushed my hair away from the right side of my neck and began to place light, biting kisses from my collarbone up to my ear. Coherent thoughts completely left my mind and I was left a puddle of goo for him to mold to his will.

"Lois it is time for us to complete the bond." His hands started to rub up and down my torso, stopping only to squeeze and pull my breasts. "If you do not wish this to happen, say so now; because there is no going back after this."

Even if I had wanted to, there was no way I could deny him anything. If he was going to continue to make me feel this good I was never going to let this man go. I didn't know it was possible for to feel this completely amazing from just a few simple touches.

I pulled out of his arms and turned to face him fully. There was a new confidence coursing through my veins and I was going to act on it. For years I have done things to please everyone else and to take care of them. It's finally time for me to do something for myself.

"Kal, I do want this. So badly. I'm just afraid. I've never done anything like this before." I was embarrassed to admit that to him, I'm sure he has been with plenty of women in his time. I dropped my head down so that I wouldn't have to see his expression.

The first part of my spiel must have been all that registered to him because in the next instant the shower had been shut off and we were back in the bedroom lying on the bed. There was still water dripping off the both of us and even though it was cool in the room I felt like I was on fire.

"Lois I do not care that you are a virgin, in fact it pleases me greatly. I have never been with anyone before either. Kryptonians only mate with their soul mate. You are my consort and nothing will ever change that." This was the first time I heard any sort of emotion in his voice. Looking into his eyes I could see that he was telling me the truth.

Lifting my hands up from the mattress I gently traced his face with my fingertips. I wanted to take my time and enjoy every last second of pleasure that I know he will give me. His gaze was piercing my very soul and I couldn't look away from his beautiful blue eyes even if I wanted to. It was almost as if I was in some sort of trance.

Patience must not be a virtue on Krypton because in the next instant Kal's lips were on mine. He was almost rough with the way he was kissing me, but I could also feel the restraint he was using not to hurt me. I eagerly kissed him back. I opened my mouth and quickly pushed my tongue into his mouth.

The only sounds in the room were that of our kissing and the occasional moans. Kal rolled over to his left side just enough to be able to lean on his arm and be able to use his other one to play my body. He never broke our kiss, even when he started to softly massage my breast. He pulled, pinched, and rolled my nipple into a hard peak before removing his hand and showing the same attention to my other breast.

Pulling back from my mouth he began kissing his way slowly down my neck, stopping occasionally to suck on various parts before continuing his journey. When he reached my boobs he swiftly enveloped my tit with his mouth, laving his tongue all around my sensitive nipple.

Sparks of pure pleasure were shooting throughout my body. I was writhing and squirming all over the place and I couldn't stop myself. The intense feelings that were coursing through me were so new and wonderful; I never wanted them to stop.

He finally released one of my nipples before taking the other in his hot mouth. His hand roamed down my body rubbing and teasing me. When he finally reached my mound he quickly pulled my legs apart and immediately brought his fingers to my clit.

"Oh my God! Kal that feels so good, please don't stop!" I was a screaming, panting, moaning mess. He didn't reply. He just kept up his ministrations on my nipple and clit.

Suddenly he picked up the pace with his hand and lightly bit my nipple. That was all it took. I screamed out when my release rocked through me. The feeling was so strong that I almost couldn't catch my breath.

"That…was…amazing!" I finally managed to stutter out after I got my breathing somewhat under control.

"I am pleased you enjoyed that. You are very beautiful Lois. The way your body is flushed and lightly glowing, I don't think I have ever seen or will see something quite as breathtaking as you." He finished what he was saying by kissing me again. This time however he moved so he was laying completely over me.

"I know that this is going to hurt, so I will try to be as gentle as possible." He didn't give me a chance to reply before he grasped his thick, long, and oh so very hard cock in his hands. Any response that I could have come up with was lost once I saw the gorgeous man above me start stroking himself. I will never see anything else as hot and sexy as that.

The muscles in his chest, abdomen, and arms were bulging as he held himself up with just one arm. He slowly pushed forward and ran his cock up and down my wet slit. It felt so good having him touch me so intimately. Finally, after what seemed like forever he started to push inside of me.

It was really uncomfortable at first. I had never done this before and to be honest he is incredibly well hung. Keeping his pace slow, he inch by glorious inch pushed inside of me. I felt him hesitate for a moment before he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine again.

"I'm sorry." He whispered and pushed through my barrier.

It hurt! It hurt so much. The only thing I was capable of doing was grasping onto his back and trying to keep myself from crying. He stayed completely still allowing me to get used to his size and the feel of him.

Moments later the pain had subsided, I started to move my hips up and down hopefully showing him that I was ready. Kal pulled out and pushed back in slowly at first. The feeling was still a little strange. He started thrusting faster and harder and I was afraid I was going to break my nails off in his back; I was grasping him so hard.

The orgasm he had given me earlier with his fingers was wonderful, but I could feel myself building up to something completely different this time. Not completely happy with the angle at which he was thrusting he grabbed my left leg and threw it over his shoulder. In this position he was hitting so deep inside of me and it felt so good.

My body started to shake and I was only able to pant at this point. If it was possible I could actually feel him grow harder inside of me, he must be close as well.

"Kal, oh Kal, I'm so close. Harder! Faster!" I moaned out.

"With pleasure!" He immediately started thrusting harder and faster into me and that was all I could take. I felt heat rush through my body at an alarming rate, but I wouldn't stop it for the world. My inner walls clamped down tight with the force of my orgasm and Kal soon was shooting hot spurts of his seed into me.

He was about to pull out, but I wrapped my legs around his waist and held him tighter to me.

"Please, just stay like this for a little while longer."

He didn't say anything, he just rolled us over so he was lying on his back and I was resting on his chest. I kissed the area over his heart and knew that from this moment on I would be lost to this man.

"Thank you Lois. I never thought it would be so wonderful, but I should have known that it would be amazing since it was you. Sleep now. Tomorrow I must begin my mission."

He reached down and grabbed the sheet covering us completely. He didn't seem to mind my being on top of him, so I wasn't going to move.

"Goodnight Kal! Sweet dreams." I felt him place one more kiss to my head before sleep finally found me.

**Okay! Well, I hope that I did okay. I also got this chapter out quicker than I expected because I didn't want anyone to have heart attack waiting for it. You know who you are! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about taking so long to update! I have had a killer headache for the past few days and I just haven't been able to really look at the computer without wincing. If this chapter sucks I am so sorry, like I said; headache!**

**I want to thank everyone that has been reviewing! I am thrilled with the responses I have been getting for this story! It means a lot that you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville; now I want to cry!**

**Chapter 4**

**LPOV**

You know the point right between being asleep and awake where everything just seems so perfect? That was where I was right now and I was quite happy to stay this way forever. I probably would have been successful if I wasn't suddenly tossed in the air. What was going on?

I scrambled to sit up and quickly reached across the bed to turn on the light. I knew everything that had happened last night had to be too good to be true. He doesn't want me. I can't believe I actually bought the bullshit he was selling last night.

Never in my life had I felt so wanted and needed as I did when I was in his arms. I wasn't sure what to expect from the sex, but it was more amazing than anything I had ever felt in my entire life. Every touch, kiss, and caress that he gave me was so reverent. It was almost like he was worshipping me.

Now, that had all been thrown out the window. He obviously thought what happened was a mistake. I looked around; expecting to see an empty room; but what I saw instead broke my heart.

Kal was on the floor hunched over with his hands holding tightly to his head. He was rocking back and forth and seemed to be in extreme pain. Without thinking I quickly jumped out of the bed and knelt down beside him, trying to comfort him. I was really starting to freak out. I was pretty sure that nothing could hurt him, but there was something seriously wrong with him.

"Kal? Are you okay? What's wrong?" I fired the questions off at him rapidly. Laying my hand down on his shoulder he finally jerked his head up and looked at me.

"I'm fine Lois. I have to go though. It's time for me to start my mission to find the stones. I really wanted to take you with me to find them, but it's not safe for you to go with me this time. Your body cannot take the speeds I will be flying or the high altitudes. I will be back for you though. After I locate the first stone you and I together will find the other two." Kal quickly said. That was the fastest he has ever spoken, at least since I have met him.

"Umm…okay. I'll just go and see if I can figure out what I can about my cousin's death while you are gone. You'll be okay though right? I mean what if something happens to you, how will I know? How will you find me when you get back if I'm not here?" I was starting to stress out about the fact that I wasn't going to be with him. This has never happened to me before.

I'm not sure when, but at some point last night my entire world shifted on its axis. Sure I was used to worrying about my little sister and my dad, to an extent; but I have never cared when they left me. It's so strange that someone I just met is more important to me than people I have known my entire life. I mean I'm ready to just throw looking for Chloe's killer out the window just so I can stay with him.

People have always said that being in love with someone and wanting to be with them at all times doesn't make you weak, it makes you stronger having that bond. Right now, I would beg to differ. Even though he is right in front of me I can actually feel my heart breaking just knowing that he is about to leave.

"I will be fine. There will be no danger in what I am about to do. Nothing will happen to me, but if it did you would know immediately. The bond we share is extremely strong. Just now when I was on the floor in pain you felt something, even before you saw me. As for finding you, I'll just listen for your heartbeat. All night long I laid awake and listened to it beat. It is the most important sound in the world to me and I will be able to hear it no matter where I am. Just promise me that you will be safe. I have a feeling you get into an exorbitant amount of trouble. I have to go now, but I will be back as soon as I can." Kal quickly sped into his clothes.

He came over to me and cupped my cheeks gently in his very powerful hands. Bending down, he laid a chaste kiss on my lips before speeding out the door. What was I supposed to do now? I knew what I wanted to do, which was lay here on the floor until he came back. Unfortunately, I knew what I had to do.

I pulled myself up off the floor, took a quick shower, dressed, packed what few things I had, and left the motel. The first thing I needed to do before trying to find The Kent Farm was get some much needed coffee and some sort of pain reliever. Guys have it so easy in the sex department. I don't think that it's fair for a woman to have to be in pain after her first time and second and well third and fourth if I'm going to be honest with myself.

I don't know if all males at his age have such a quick recovery time, but I'm pretty sure if I hadn't finally put my foot down and told him that I was too sore to move anymore we would still be going at it right now.

Throwing my bags in the trunk of my car, I couldn't help but feel sad about leaving the motel room. At least in a Kryptonian way we got married in that very room last night and it feels wrong somehow not to stay. Oh well! I'm a Lane and we do not get sentimental. I slammed the trunk closed and jumped in the driver's seat ready to find some caffeine.

The only place open on Main Street in this damn town was a shitty looking convenience store. I guess this will have to do. Pulling into the lot I took a quick glance at my surroundings. I may be in a small town, but that doesn't mean that there aren't people that won't try to take advantage of a person.

I finally figured that this place was okay and left my car to enter the store. Big surprise, they have no coffee, but at least I could get a bottle of water and some Tylenol.

As I was walking out the door I remembered the trouble I was having trying to find the farm last night so I figured that maybe the guy working the counter could give me directions. It was worth a shot at least. Turning around and walking back towards the counter I put a little more sway in my hips and decided that this would be too easy.

'Kent Farm'

Well, what do you know? The guy at the store actually gave me the right directions. I just hope that this Clark guy is here, so that maybe I can finally start getting some answers. As I was driving up to the house I took a good look around. It seemed to be a really nice place to live. I don't know if I would ever be able to, but for other people it looked great.

I stopped my car in front of a nice looking, two-story, yellow house. The house looked empty, but I was really hoping that someone was here. It was a working farm, so surely there would be somebody around.

I jumped out of the car and quickly made my way to the door. The screen door was open and I could hear a woman in the house talking on the phone I would assume since no one was replying to her.

"You don't understand. I need to speak with Dr. Swann immediately. This is Martha Kent. Yes! No I haven't spoken directly to him, but my son Clark has. Can you at least give him a message please? Thank you! Tell him that Jor-El has Clark and that I need his help." The woman that said her name was Martha Kent slammed the telephone back down on the receiver after ending her call. Wow! That is one pissed off mom.

After witnessing her end of the phone call I wasn't really sure if I should bother her, but wait! She said that Jor-El had Clark. Kal told me last night that his father's name was Jor-El. Why would he have Clark? The strange shit that happens in this town just keeps getting stranger. After a couple of minutes trying to figure out what was happening I finally found my backbone and knocked on the door.

Before she could even invite me inside I opened the door and went into the house. She looked at me like I was an alien, no pun intended on my husband; it feels weird to call him that, when I just walked in.

"Umm…can I help you?" She asked.

"Yep! I'm looking for Clark actually. Is he here? My name is Lois Lane by the way. My cousin Chloe Sullivan said that if anyone could figure out what happened to her, in the event something happened to her, it would be Clark. I was really hoping that I could talk to him and figure out what he knows. Oh! Is that coffee? I could really use a cup right now. Nowhere in town was open that sold coffee before I left this morning and I could really use a cup." I quickly told her what was going on, or rambled whichever. I just hope that she understood what I was saying.

"Lois, Clark isn't here actually. He has been gone for the past three months on a trip and I don't know when he will be back. If you want to leave a phone number I could give him the message when he gets back." Martha seemed really unsure about what she was saying to me. It almost sounded like she didn't know if Clark was coming back at all.

I knew this was a dead end. I turned away from her, because I could feel myself starting to get emotional again. I never get emotional in front of anyone. The refrigerator was right in front of me when I turned and there in the middle of the freezer door was a picture. It wasn't just any picture though, it was a picture of Martha, another man, and Kal-El.

I quickly grabbed the picture off the fridge and turned back around to Martha.

"Who is this?" I had to know.

"That's my husband, Jonathan, myself, and our son Clark. Dear are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost. Do you know my son? Have you seen him before?" Martha was quick to reply.

"Oh! No! No! He just looks like someone I know that's all." I couldn't very well tell her that I spent last night with him, especially since I'm not sure that it's actually the same person. The resemblance is uncanny though. Maybe if I ask her some questions I can find out if they are the same person or not. I know that she won't outright tell me the truth so I need to be sneaky about it.

I had just opened my mouth to start questioning her when I felt a strong pulling sensation in my chest. It wasn't a bad feeling, completely opposite in fact. My heart felt like it was finally connecting back together. Kal was coming back! I couldn't have stopped myself even if I tried. The biggest smile took over my face and I jumped up in the air.

Martha Kent was looking at me like I was crazy, and maybe I was. I just didn't care. He was coming back for me.

"Are you okay?" She asked carefully. She probably thought I was an escaped mental patient or something.

Before I could answer her the screen door was thrown open and Kal walked in. I was about to run and jump into his arms, but Martha's next words stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Clark? Is it really you?"

**Please leave me a review! It might make me feel better!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I know I am a total fail at getting this update to you quicker and I apologize! The good news is that I already have Chapter 6 done though so once I look over it a few more times I will post it.**

**Also, I have to give a huge shout-out to my wonderfully, wonderful beta! Dollybigmomma is the best and is making this story look so much better than it did.**

**I will be re-posting Chapters 1-4 shortly, they will still have the same content but will be cleaned up.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville; bummer!**

**Chapter 5**

**LPOV**

"Clark? Is it really you?" Martha asked. She didn't wait for him to answer before she rushed over and hugged him as hard as she could.

I was stunned! I really didn't have a better word for it. One minute I was honestly, blissfully happy with Kal and now I didn't even know who he really was. I needed to get out of here before I blew a gasket. There was only so much a person could take before they snapped.

Never in my life had I considered myself a weak person, but right now I was feeling that way. I hated it! Had Kal been lying to me about everything? Or had Clark been lying to me about everything? Shit! Now I was just confused.

"Listen, it seems like you two need a chance to talk about some things; so I'm just going to go." I rushed away from the refrigerator and headed to the front door. I didn't want to have to deal with Kal right now. I needed a few minutes to try and calm down and figure out what the hell was going on.

I hurried out the door, down the steps, and into my car as fast as I could. Usually, I would have stuck around and tried to figure out just what was happening, but my thoughts were all over the place and I just needed a little bit of me time.

Sticking the key in the ignition, I started up my car and threw it into gear, peeling out in the process. I didn't have a set destination in mind; I just needed someplace to think.

I was not sure how long I had been driving before I decided to pull over. Nothing looked familiar, but that didn't surprise me. I was just thrilled that I didn't end up in another corn field. Now that I was stopped and just sitting, I realized I was rubbing my chest right over my heart.

The connection that I shared with Kal must have been a lot stronger than I thought it was. I knew I felt like I could breathe easier, and I just felt better everywhere when he was getting closer to me. This bond that we shared didn't really bother me, I just hoped it didn't interfere with me trying to live my life and him his.

I knew he wouldn't leave me alone for long. I could tell when I left that he wasn't happy about me walking out without speaking to him, but I figured it was for the best at the time. Now, I was not so sure.

If Kal-El really was Clark Kent, I wondered if when he had been in suspended animation whether he had lost his memories. That could very well be the case. It didn't mean that he intentionally lied to me; he just left out the important parts he couldn't remember. I was going to go with that theory. It made me feel better about the whole situation. It was probably not right, though, and as soon as he found me, he would blow it right out of the water.

I finally decided it would be best to get out of my car and walk around a little bit. Walking around always seemed to put things into perspective for me in the past. I wasn't really paying attention to how long I had been pacing back and forth in front of my car, but I did notice when it felt like my chest was healing back together.

I stopped walking and sat down on the hood of my car and waited. I knew he was close, I could feel him.

"So, Kal, or should I call you Clark? Which name is actually yours? I'd really like an explanation. I mean, I go to the Kent farm and see a picture of you with your parents, yet you failed to mention to me that you actually lived around here, or that you go by another name altogether." My voice kept steadily rising with each word I spoke.

"Lois, my real name _is_ Kal-El. I never lied to you about anything. The Kent's were the people who found me when I came to Earth. They raised me until three months ago, when I left to go to Jor-El. I didn't think it was important to mention this to you since I have no plans of returning to them. I must complete my mission; it's of the utmost importance," he spoke so calmly.

How the hell could he be so calm? It was obvious to me that Martha Kent loved her son and missed him terribly. He was acting like it was no big deal that he would not be returning home to his parents. I knew they weren't his birth parents, but surely he loved them. They were the only parents he had ever really known.

"How can you be so cold? It's so very obvious to me that Martha Kent loves you, Kal. Is this mission you're on to find some stupid stones really more important than family?" I had to know. The way he answered would determine whether I could stay in his life or not.

"I'm not trying to be cold. I'm being practical at the moment. This mission to find some stupid stones, as you put it, is very important. The fate of the human race could very well rest on me finding and uniting the stones, before humans can corrupt them," he stated.

I was still so unsure of what to do. On the one hand, it was breaking my heart to just think of never seeing him again, but on the other, I didn't know what kind of relationship we could actually have together. He seemed so hell bent on this mission of his and he was just so unaffectionate. I might not have been the most loving person on the planet, but I did want affection now and then.

"I can see that you're having a war within yourself. Will you please tell me what's troubling you?" Kal asked.

"I don't know how people on Krypton acted towards one another, but on Earth, we try to actually be affectionate to our significant other. So far, the only times you've really touched me was that first kiss, when you took me flying; and sex really..." Crap! Now I was just getting off topic of what he had asked me. "I just don't know what to do about us. It's all happening so fast. I can't deny that I feel an extremely strong connection to you. When you're gone, it physically hurts me.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want to get to know you better before we continue with any relationship. I know that according to you, we're married, but on Earth, there's a little tradition of the man buying the woman a ring and actually asking her."

Damnit! I still hadn't answered his question and now he was looking at me like I had grown an extra head in the last couple of minutes. I hopped up on the hood of my car and sat down, bringing my knees up to my chest and wrapping my arms around them.

I was contemplating actually telling him the truth, but that would make me weak. I didn't mind being weak to myself; well, actually, I did, but I couldn't stand to be seen as weak to others. Kal was being awfully quiet. I was about to pick my head up and look at him, but before I could do that, there was a soft breeze and he was sitting behind me. He wrapped his long arms around my body and pulled me back to his chest.

"Lois, all the things you said, I don't know what to say. The only reason I haven't been more affectionate toward you is that we haven't spent that much time together yet. I also believe you're having a hard time with me completing my mission because you think I'll leave you behind. That couldn't be further from the truth." He was speaking passionately about this and I wondered if he was bi-polar.

"Wait! You want me to go with you? This morning you said I couldn't come, though." Now I was confused again.

"This morning it wouldn't have been safe for you. The first stone I found was not stationary. I was also flying at a very fast speed, one that I don't think your body would've been able to handle. Now that I've placed the first stone, the location of the second stone has been revealed and it's very safe for you to go with me. Will you come with me, Lois? It hurts me to be away from you, too, but with you, I feel like I could accomplish anything." He really must have been bi-polar because now he was being sweet.

What should I do? I came to Smallville to find my cousin's killer and instead I had found my soul mate, whom I couldn't stand to be away from. When the hell did my life get so complicated?

"If I go with you, will you promise that as soon as we're done finding and uniting these stones that you'll help me find out who killed my cousin? She left a video for Clark Kent that said if something happened to her that she knew he would be able to find out who killed her."

"Lois, I'll do everything in my power to help you. Your cousin must've meant a great deal to you for you to be putting yourself in danger to find her killer," Kal said.

"She was like a sister to me. In fact, we were a lot closer than my actual sister and I ever have been or ever will be." I didn't realize I had started to cry until I felt Kal's fingers gently rubbing under my eyes. "Okay! Enough with the emotional, let's go get that stone. Where are we going anyways?"

Kal didn't answer me. Instead, he pulled me even closer to him and took off into the air. Regardless of whatever happened from here on out, one thing would never change and that was the fact that flying 'Air Kal' was a lot better than taking a damn airplane.

"So, are you going to tell me where we're headed or not?" I was getting a little impatient. I hated not knowing what was going on.

"Isn't there a saying here on Earth about patience being a virtue?" Oh! So now Kal was getting cocky.

"Yes! Actually, there is, but see, I'm a Lane and patience has never been one of my strong suits. So please just tell me already." Well, at least I knew I could still be a bitch when the need arose.

"Fine! We're going to New York City. The second stone is there, along with something else of mine."

His tone was pretty final. I guess he didn't want to talk about it anymore right now. Well, I could try to be quiet for the rest of the flight. Try being the key word here.

"So, you never did tell me what would happen once you unite all three stones." Okay, being quiet was overrated.

"You're very inquisitive, aren't you? Once I've united the stones, they'll forge into one crystal. Imbedded in the crystal is all the knowledge of the twenty-eight known galaxies. A giant ice fortress will be made where I can go to train. According to Jor-El, there are many threats in the universe and I'll need to have all the knowledge I can to protect Earth and the humans."

"Wow! That sounds amazing. Will you let me see it once it's finished? That just sounds too amazing not to let me see." I was giddy. This was something I never thought I would ever hear about, let alone see.

"Whatever you want in this world, I'll get it for you if I'm able. I'll do anything to make you happy," he stated vehemently.

"I'll hold you to that, you know?"

"I'm sure you will, Lois, I'm sure you will."

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave me some love!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so glad that so many of you like this story! It makes me happy!**

**Dollybigmomma kicks butt and takes names when it comes to being a beta! She has made this look so much better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville. Now I need a hug!**

**Chapter 6**

**LPOV**

I didn't know how long it took us to get to New York City, but it was a hell of a lot quicker than driving or taking a plane would have been. I had only been with Kal for a day now and I was already getting spoiled. We could literally go anywhere in the world whenever we wanted to and I was definitely going to be taking advantage of that.

Arriving in New York City, we landed on the top of a fairly tall building. It would probably have been considered short compared to some of the monster skyscrapers this city had. I was guessing we had landed on this particular building because this was where the stone was.

"So is the stone in this building? If it is, doesn't that mean a human already found it and could possibly screw it up, like you said?" I was honestly curious. He didn't seem mad, though, which I really figured he would be.

"Yes. The stone is here. A Dr. Virgil Swann runs this observatory. Clark has met him a few times to try and figure out his heritage. I believe the stone has been kept safe here with him. I also think Dr. Swann may have somehow acquired my key. I need that key to activate the portal among other things," Kal said.

Well, okay then. I was glad that cleared everything up for me.

"So what now, we just walk in there and ask him to give us the stone and your key?" I hoped we would ask. I highly doubted that was what would actually happen, though.

"We'll just have to see how it goes." That was all he said. If he hadn't been so damn hot and I hadn't been so happy and comfortable around him, I would have been pissed. At least he was giving me more than just one word answers, which would probably have caused me to break my hand beating the shit out of him.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go and get this shit done!" I hated just standing around.

Kal grabbed my hand and pulled me with him over to the door I was assuming housed the stairs for the building. He reached down and turned the handle, but instead of just opening the door, he ripped it completely off its hinges.

Damn! I knew he was strong, but he didn't have to show off now, did he? Whatever! I guess no matter what planet men were from, they all had the same basic need to show off.

"Are you done, Macho Man?" I asked with annoyance lacing my tone.

"Not quite," he replied before picking me up bridal-style and speeding down the stairs to what I could only assume was most likely the basement.

The room we stopped in wasn't very large and it was made even smaller by the sheer amount of crap that was packed in here. Kal finally set me down and being the nosy person I was, I started walking around looking at all the stuff.

He had numerous solar system models, some hanging and others just sat on tables. There were star charts, telescopes, and other tools I had no name for. What really caught my attention was the weird collection of rocks this Dr. Swann had.

"I'm going to go and retrieve my key and the stone. Are you going to come with me or stay here and look around?" Kal inquired.

"I think I'll just stay here and be nosy," I replied off-handedly. I wasn't really paying attention to what he was saying. I was much more intrigued by the different colored rocks.

I was pretty sure just from looking at the context clues that this Dr. Swann was an astronomer or something like that. The strange colored rocks he had just didn't fit that bill. The biggest piece of rock he had was green, but he also had red, blue, silver, gold, and black.

I would bet these were pieces of meteor rock. I think I remembered Chloe saying something about there being pieces of the meteors all over Smallville, but I was pretty sure she had said it was all green. I could have been mistaken, though. I had never really paid attention to all the weird shit she liked to talk about.

I really wanted to touch the rocks. I had never had the chance to touch something that came from outer-space before, well, besides Kal. I took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching me and lifted the glass that was covering the rocks. I didn't really care which color I grabbed so I closed my eyes and just blindly grabbed one.

I pulled my hand and the rock out from under the glass lid and quickly closed it. The black piece I had grabbed seemed to be smoother than the other pieces on the table. It almost seemed like someone had been polishing it. The black rock wasn't nearly as heavy as it looked; in fact, it was actually quite light.

I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there mesmerized by a piece of rock, but the next thing I knew, there was a tap on my shoulder and then all hell broke loose.

Kal had come up behind me and was trying to get my attention. It was not like I could have known that this rock was going to do whatever the hell it was doing. I turned around really quickly and accidently touched Kal with the black rock and his whole body seemed to start fluctuating. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen.

Kal's torso split into two separate people. They both looked just like Kal, but I could see the softness in the eyes of the double. I didn't know what to do to help and I was still standing there holding that stupid rock that seemed to be hurting him. Just as I turned to get rid of the rock, a hand reached out and took it from me, jamming it into Kal's chest.

There was a bright flash of light and when I looked around, Kal seemed to be perfectly okay and back in one piece, but he was lying on the ground. I rushed over to his side to see what I could do for him. Sitting down on the ground beside him, I picked his head up and lay it in my lap and started to softly run my fingers through his hair.

"Please wake up, please wake up! I'm so sorry! I didn't know that stupid rock would hurt you. Damn me and my inquisitive nature. I don't know why I have to be so nosy all the time. This time I could've actually killed someone…" I was cut off by a set of lips on my own. Being slightly stunned at first, it took me a moment to realize Kal was okay and he was kissing me.

Once I finally got my bearings straight, I kissed him back with as much passion as I could. I was honestly scared that I had done some sort of irrevocable harm to him. I finally pulled back from the kiss, needing to breathe, badly.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Lois, I've never been more okay in my entire life! I have a girl most supermodels would be jealous of, I'm back to my old self, and my girl doesn't care that I'm from another planet." He was smiling so big after saying that.

Wait! What?

"What do you mean back to your old self? And you've known since last night that I don't care if you aren't from Earth." I was thoroughly confused now.

"Kal told you that three months ago he went into a suspended animation. Well, he didn't go willingly. I never wanted to go to Jor-El, I thought he wanted me to take over the planet and rule the humans and I just couldn't do that. I went to speak with him about what he wanted from me and my dad followed me. Jor-El was going to kill my dad unless I went with him.

While I was gone, I was more or less brainwashed into being Kal-El. I mean, I am Kal-El, but I prefer being Clark Kent. I know now that I wasn't sent here to rule the planet, but to be its savior. Are you okay, Lois? Is all this weirdness that is my life going to be too much for you to handle?" He didn't only talk in monotone; that was nice to know.

Was this going to be too much for me to handle? No! I was sure that with any other guy on the planet, it would have been, but with Kal, I meant Clark, it just didn't bother me at all. I think that maybe our connection was what was keeping me so calm right now.

I took a good long look at Clark's face and realized something. Since I had met him yesterday, I of course thought he was gorgeous; he was tall, dark, and handsome. I was sure girls everywhere threw themselves at his feet constantly. Looking at him now, I realized he was more than handsome, gorgeous, or any other adjective I could use to describe him.

Staring back at me was a face that was blissfully happy and that just made him so much more attractive. I felt like I already knew who Clark Kent was just because my cousin used to talk about him all the time, and it felt like our relationship would be easier than breathing.

"Clark, I think right now that if you got what we came for, we should leave," I finally spoke.

"Umm…okay." He seemed hesitant and unsure now and I didn't like that.

"I just mean that the things I want to do to you aren't really appropriate in front of others and who knows who might walk in here." My voice took on a low, husky tone that I didn't even know I could do.

I saw when Clark finally got the message, though. His eyebrows shot up to his forehead and he moved so quickly I wasn't sure what was happening. One minute I was sitting on the floor with his head in my lap and the next thing I knew, I was in his arms and he was running. Running?

"Why are you running? Wouldn't it be quicker to fly us somewhere so we can be alone?"

"I'm afraid of heights. Also, I'm not sure I can fly, even if I wanted to," he replied timidly.

"Clark, I know we don't know each other that well, but you're an idiot." He completely stopped running and looked down at me. "I mean, you're pretty much indestructible, and even if you did fall out of the sky, it's not like it'd hurt you. Also, I know for a fact you can fly. You've already taken me up a couple of times. Remember?"

"I'm not indestructible; there are a few things that can hurt me; which you saw for yourself just a little while ago. And Kal-El could fly, I don't know how," said Clark.

"You can do anything you put your mind to. I have faith in you and that's something I don't do easily. Suck it up, space boy, and get your ass in the air." I guess now that he was back to normal my verbal filter was once again on the fritz. Oh well, he had just better get used to it now.

"Space boy? You know, Lois, I can already see that this is going to be a give and take relationship. You're going to give me shit and I'm going to take it, and more than likely have a smile on my face the whole time." He was grinning the whole time he was speaking.

"You're right about that. Now get that ass in the air and take me somewhere you can do bad things to me," I whispered in his ear.

"Yes, dear!" That was all he said before launching us into the clouds.

I knew he could fly and I think I might just take the credit for him being able to do so. Now I just hoped that wherever he planned on taking us was private, because like I told him; I wanted him to do bad things to me.

**Please leave me a review and let me know what you think! The next chapter will be full of lemony goodness! ;) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello my lovelies! I hope that everyone has been good! I am so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. Epic fail on my part.**

**Good news is that I finished this chapter today and sent it to my kick ass beta Dollybigmomma who fixed it and then sent it right back! So you will get an update before I have to leave for the weekend!**

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I'm trying to pack for four people and get this done. There is lemony goodness, but not as much as I wanted.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville, but I like my version a little bit better!**

**Chapter 7**

**LPOV**

I wasn't sure where we were headed, nor was I entirely sure Clark knew where we were going, either. In all honesty, we could have gone to another cheap motel and I wouldn't have cared too much.

I had to admit I liked Clark a lot better than Kal, though. He just seemed so much happier and not so serious. I just hoped it was because of me and not the bad things we were going to do. Ah, hell, who was I kidding? Either way, it was all good!

Flying had never been one of my favorite things to do, but I must admit that being in his arms whilst doing so made it so much better. Now if I only had a destination and a time frame for arriving at said destination, I would be much happier.

I was starting to get bored, and with me that was never a good thing. But even up here in the air, I was sure I could find some sort of trouble to cause. The best idea flashed through my mind and I tried to hide my devious smirk so Clark wouldn't see it. I knew just what to do to pass the time until we landed.

Being as sneaky as I could, I snuggled closer into his chest, pretending to be cold. He reflexively pulled me closer to him and it gave me the opportunity to put my head in the crook of his neck. At first I wasn't doing anything but breathing deeply and blowing the warm air onto his neck and ear, but when I felt a shudder run through him, I stepped it up a notch.

I leaned my head closer to his neck, opened my mouth, and started licking and sucking all along the column of his neck. I didn't stop there, though. When I reached his ear, I lightly traced my tongue along the outside of it before removing it all together and blowing softly into it.

"Lo-Loi-Lois! What are you doing?" Clark kind of half groaned, half grunted.

"What does it feel like I'm doing? Wherever you're taking us, it's taking too long to get there and I'm getting impatient," I replied. All the while, I kept biting and sucking on his neck between words.

He didn't reply. Instead, we were quickly descending to the ground. When he finally set us back on tera ferma, I felt much better. I took a good look around and I couldn't figure out where we were.

"Here we are, Lois. Now, if you don't mind, please lose your clothes." Clark's eyes were smoldering and his normal blue-green color was an almost pitch black now.

I wasn't about to argue, especially after he turned himself quickly around in a circle and ended up gloriously naked.

"Would you mind telling me where we are?" It really didn't matter too much I guess, but I would have liked to know.

"I believe we're somewhere in the Colorado Rockies. I'm still trying to get this flying thing down so I'm not real sure, but that should be close enough."

While he was talking, I quickly shed my clothes and now I was as naked as he was. It was a good thing it was summer, because if not, we would be freezing our asses off up in the mountains.

I was about to say something else to him and take in the beautiful scenery around us, but before I could blink, he was on me and then I was on the ground. I knew I had felt him last night, but it seemed that in the light of day, his muscles had grown muscles. He was so much bigger than I had thought he was last night, and I mean bigger _everywhere_.

Clark slowly lowered his head until his lips were touching mine and I could tell he wanted to take this slow, but that was not what I wanted, not by a long shot.

It took a lot of strength on my part to break the kiss, but I had to tell him what I wanted. I just hoped he would be receptive towards it.

"Clark, I love that you're trying to take this slow and all, but I'd really appreciate it if we could skip the foreplay for now. I want you to fuck me!" My voice was breathy from the lack of oxygen and possibly the fact that I was so turned on.

"Hmm…well I guess I can't deny you what you want, now can I?" A slow, evil-looking grin spread over his face and for a moment, I wasn't sure if I should have been scared or thrilled. Thrilled. I was going to go with thrilled.

One of the hands he had been bracing himself with slowly trailed down my body until he reached my core. He probed his fingers around and inside of me over and over until I was just a writhing mess. I was so very close to reaching my orgasm when he abruptly pulled his fingers out and rammed his cock inside of me.

My breath caught in my throat at the unexpected intrusion. He was doing as I'd said, though. I was being fucked. He set a hard and fast pace and there were times that he was almost a blur above me with the speed he was using.

I could feel my inner walls starting to shake and I knew I was getting closer. I was right there on the brink when Clark rolled us over. He was now bouncing me on top of him like I was a ragdoll.

I had always been tall for a woman, at around 5 feet 10 inches tall, but the way he was manhandling me felt amazing. I loved that he could do whatever he wanted with me, and that thought was very liberating.

This new position made him go in even deeper than before and I felt so damn full. It didn't take long for me to be right back at the brink of orgasm again and he must have known I was close. Clark moved one of his hands from around my waist and quickly started to rub my clit.

He barely touched me and I was exploding on top of him. The force of my orgasm was intense. My toes curled so hard it was painful. I couldn't catch my breath and I was pretty sure I turned to jelly. When the aftershocks finally started to go away, I fell limply onto him.

"Are you okay, Lois? Do I need to stop or can I continue?" His voice was so caring and warm, but I could still hear the husky undertone he was trying to hide.

"If you stop, I will find a way to kill you." I figured that would probably get through to him

He didn't give a verbal response, instead choosing to roll us back over and continue pounding into me. That was the first time I really understood how badly he could hurt me if he wanted to. I could see the strength it was taking for him not to completely let go and I wished that I could be his equal.

Shaking my head, I quickly dispelled those thoughts. It wouldn't do me any good to think about things that I couldn't change. Besides, it was much better to live in the moment.

Once I stopped thinking and started letting myself feel again, I couldn't believe how close I was to cumming again. I knew after this, I would most likely be spent for a little while, so Clark had better be close as well.

"Clark, I'm close. Please cum with me." I was begging and I couldn't even find it in me to care.

"Lois, you feel so good around me, so tight, warm, and wet. Touch yourself, I want to see you."

I didn't hesitate. I moved my hand down to my clit and began to rub it furiously. Clark angled his hips into a different position that kept him hitting my G-spot. There was no way I could stop what was coming.

I started shaking so badly I was afraid I might be having a seizure, but it felt so good. This orgasm was so much more intense than the last one and it was made even better by the fact that Clark was currently cumming with me.

"Oh, Lois, oh, my God, fuck!" he growled. That was so hot.

When he finally finished, he slowly pulled out and rolled to his back, pulling me to his side.

"You know, Lois, my whole life I've felt like I don't belong. I watched my parents together and wished that someday I'd find someone who cared that much about me. With my abilities, I've always been so scared that when people found out about them, they would be scared and leave me, but you haven't. You've accepted me completely and I don't think I can ever tell you what that means to me." He took a deep breath, leaned up, and looked into my eyes. "I have to warn you, though, my life has been pretty crazy and it just seems to get crazier; so I'd understand if you don't want to be with me."

Oh, you silly, crazy, hot-as-hell man…

"You know, Clark, now that I've met you and spent time with you, and um…made love with you, I think you're going to be very hard-pressed to get rid of me. I need you just as much as you need me; I think that's why you and I work so well together. Separately, we're strong people, but together we can do anything we set our minds to.

"I know all of this seems so fast, and highly unlikely, but I just feel deep down inside that this was meant to be. Lois and Clark are going to do some amazing things in the world, and the first thing we're going to do after we get your fortress built is figure out who killed Chloe."

Now I understood why my cousin had thought that only Clark could find her killer. The extra abilities he had allowed him to do so many amazing things.

"Oh, god, Chloe! I can't believe Lionel would actually put a hit out on her, just because she was going to testify against him in court. Well, no, I can believe it. I just thought Lex said he would keep her safe. Get dressed, Lois, we're going back to Smallville. I need to have a chat with Lex Luthor and find out why he didn't protect my best friend."

Damn! Clark got angry quick and it was hot.

"Um…don't you need to finish the fortress first? I mean, you did say it was super important."

"I'll finish it, but later. Right now, helping you find out who killed Chloe is much more important. I can almost guarantee that Lionel Luthor had something to do with it, but proving it will be another story," he muttered.

"Clark? Before we leave, would you do something for me, please?" I asked.

"Anything, Lois, you name it and I'll do it for you." Good boy!

"Since we're going to be going back to civilization and won't have as much alone time, I need you to make love to me again before we leave, and I mean right now," I smirked.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

He quickly rolled his body back on top of mine and instead of him making love to me one more time, we stayed connected the rest of the afternoon and night. We only had to stop because I was tired, but then we were right back at it again.

I didn't care that he had super powers, but super stamina sure was something I was learning to love!

**Okay! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, would anyone like to see the next chapter in Clark's POV? If so let me know in a review, if not it will be in Lois' POV again!**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's the next chapter folks! I am posting this unbeta'd since I feel bad about making you all wait so long for the update. I will re-post this chapter after it has been beta'd.**

**Also, I have started a new story called "Descent Into Hell". I hope that everyone will go and check out the first chapter and let me know what you think about it.**

**I will not be abandoning this story at all. Please read the author's note on the other story, it will give you the information you need.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville! Now I need a stiff drink or a stiff Clark, whichever is easier to get! ;) **

**Now, without further ado!**

**Chapter 8**

**CPOV**

For the last four years all I have been able to think about is how I am not human. Physically I know that I look just like one, but in all reality I am so very different. At first, I thought that it was just the fact that I was super fast and strong, but then I started to develop other abilities as well.

Of all the things being Kryptonian has allowed me to do, I think that I am most thankful for the fact that we actually fall in love at first sight; or mate, whatever. The past four years have been nothing but difficult. I have been miserable riding the Lana Lang rollercoaster of death, basically. Having spent the past few days with Lois Lane, I know now that what I thought I felt for Lana was child's play in comparison.

Having spent the majority of my life trying to hide the fact that I have abilities that humans could only hope to have, I have never really let anyone get close to me; except for my parents.

Jonathan and Martha Kent have to be two of the most loving and understanding people in the world. I have put them through so much crap in the past I am surprised they have not told me to pack my shit and leave.

I really miss them. Hating to wake the sleeping beauty curled into my side, I slowly run my hands up and down her bare back. I don't know why I was blessed with this exquisite creature finding me in that corn field, but I am glad for it.

When I left Lois to locate the first stone I was terrified. Over the years I have been worried about my friends and family and the dangerous meteor freaks that inhabit Smallville, but never have I felt this amount of dread before.

I couldn't really pinpoint exactly what was causing me to feel that way, at least not until I returned to the caves to place the stone in the secret chamber. It was while I was there that Jor-El spoke to me.

"_Kal-El, I am pleased that you have retrieved the stone. There is also something different about you my son. The energy your body radiates seems to be much stronger than usual." Jor-El's robotic voice observed._

"_Yes father, locating the stone was not challenging at all. The reason for the difference in me however may be the biggest challenge I ever face. When I came back to Earth I was found by a beautiful woman, my mate." I replied._

"_My son I am very pleased for you. That does explain the reasoning behind the influx in your powers. Now that you have found your mate the powers you possess will be much stronger because your whole being is now one, you are complete. When the time is right I would like to meet the woman that has been chosen as an equal for my son." _

That was all Jor-El said, he was never one for speaking more than necessary. I can't help but wonder what would have happened to me if Lois hadn't accidently touched me with the black kryptonite. Or even worse what would my life have been like if I hadn't met Lois Lane when I returned.

I shudder to imagine either scenario. Now that I know what it's like to be with someone that feels the same for me as I do for them, I don't want to know what would have happened.

I must have been completely lost in my own thoughts, because I soon felt a finger pushing in between my wrinkled forehead, trying to smooth it out.

"Whatever you are thinking about, let it go. I also hate to be a killjoy because I am immensely enjoying our time together, but I think that it might be time to head back to Smallville. I'm sure your parents are worried sick about you and I would really like to try to found out some information about Chloe's murder." Lois spoke, her voice still husky with sleep.

I smiled down at her, just looking at her could make all the bad fade away.

"Yes dear! I think that it may be best if you get dressed though. I'm not sure my parents could handle the shock of my return along with my naked wife." I smirked down at her, already expecting a smart ass reply.

"Well, Clark Kent, until there is a ring on this finger and an actual wedding, Kryptonian tradition or not we aren't married by Earth standards. And are you sure that it would be your parents that had an issue with me being naked and not you? I'm pretty sure it has more to do with you not being able to keep your hands to yourself." She pushed off of my chest and walked over to her clothes, swaying her bitable ass as she went.

_God, this woman is going to be the death of me! Funny thing is, I could care less!_

"You know, you would think that since we only just met that you wouldn't be such a damn smart ass. Don't women usually act perfect around a guy at least until after the wedding?" I was honestly confused.

"One thing that you are going to learn real quick about me is that I don't really give a damn what people think about me, and besides we are married." She turned around, smiled, winked, and went back to getting dressed.

I'm not entirely sure how she just turned the tables on me so quickly, but it looks like I might just have my work cut out for me being with this woman. Speaking of being with her…

"Umm..Lois?"

"What?"

"I was just wondering what your plans are. I mean after we get back to Smallville what are you going to do?" My voice sounded whiny, even to my own ears so I'm sure that she picked up on it as well.

"First, I'll probably call the General and tell him to call off the manhunt for me. Then, I thought you and I were going to do some digging into what happened to Chloe." She replied. Her expression was puzzled.

Wait! Did she say she was going to call a General? Why the hell would she do that?

"Who is the General?"

"Oh, he is just my dad, but he treats me like I am one of his men so I just call him General."

Now on to my big concern, how do I ask her not to tell her father about me? Don't most girls look up to their fathers and want to make them happy?

"If you are worried about me telling him about you, don't be. The General and I don't have the best relationship. Besides I only just found you, why would I tell anyone how amazing you are? I mean, sure a some people might just go with the flow and not care that you are an alien, but others would probably try to experiment on you. I won't let that happen." Lois spoke with such conviction, it honestly astounded me.

"Thank you for that. Back to my original question though, I wanted to know what you plan on doing when school starts."

"Oh, well I got accepted at Metropolis University. I'm supposed to start classes next week. I can't wait! It will be a nice change of pace to be able to stay in the same place for an extended period of time. Being hauled all over the world like a piece of luggage sucks ass!"

"Okay, well that's not too far from Smallville and I guess even if you were on the other side of the world it's not like I couldn't just fly over and see you." Thank God! I guess distance didn't really matter since I can go wherever I want, but the pain in my chest appreciates that she will be closer.

She finally finished getting dressed and walked over to me, cocking an eyebrow at my still naked body. I rolled my eyes and jumped up, dressing in seconds.

"What about you? Are you going to start college too? Or will you just work on the farm with your parents?" She questioned.

"Before I answer that, how old do you think I am?"

"I don't know I figured you were at least eighteen, but you could probably pass for at least twenty-two or three."

"I am eighteen, but next week if I have the date right, I will start my senior year of high school."

"Huh. Okay. Well, come on Speedy Gonzales lets get going. Pick me up and take me away."

The Lois Lane that I have started getting to know always has a comeback for everything that I say pretty much, why the hell doesn't she care that she is dating a senior in high school.

I wasn't going to actually question her on it, because knowing her whatever retort she came up with would make me feel about two feet tall. As quickly as I could without jarring her, I sped over to her, picked her up, and took to the air.

I had always been afraid of heights, which never made any sense to me. Even if I did somehow fall to the ground it wasn't like it would kill me, but having Lois with me just made all my fears disappear. The only fear I had now was of losing her.

"Oh and if you are wondering why I don't care that you are still in high school, it's simple. I can't wait to watch you play football in those tight pants, you will look so hot. Not to mention I never made it to my Prom, so I am expecting to be taken to yours. Also, I'm sure that you will earn plenty of cool points for dating a college girl."

"You know Lois, you are constantly surprising me. I never know what is going to come out of that mouth of yours. I happen to thoroughly enjoying the things that come out of your mouth, but I'm pretty sure I enjoy the things that go in your mouth better." I threw her a wink and turned back to the sky, trying to figure out where the hell I was.

I finally decided to use my hearing to see if I could find my mom or dad's voices. Cocking my head a little to the side I started to sift through the various noises that I could have cared less about.

"_Jonathan, I'm worried. A young girl stopped by the farm yesterday morning wanting to see Clark and then there he is in the doorway, but it wasn't Clark at all. It was Kal-El. I tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen. The only thing he told me was that he had to find his mate. What does that mean Jonathan?" Martha Kent spoke._

"_Sweetheart, we don't know what happened to him while he has been away. I'm sure that somehow, someway our Clark will come back to us. We just have to have faith. As far as him saying he has to find his mate, well I'm sure that we are in for another surprise." _

My dad is okay? I wonder how the hell that happened. I only remember him dying right before I went into the cave. Jor-El must have saved him. I am really starting to hate all the crow I'm having to eat because of Jor-El. I had him pegged all wrong.

"We are right over the farm. I'm going to set us down now, so hold on." I told Lois.

"Even if I didn't hold on you still wouldn't let me fall or get hurt, farm boy." What the hell?

"How many nicknames are you going to have for me?" I wondered.

"As many as it takes to find the one that just screams 'Clark'. Besides it's not like you really care, you love me too much…" She just stopped mid-sentence. Her face took on a look of horror.

"I do you know. Love you. I know it may seem sudden, but in all honestly Lois that's how I feel. I have never felt something so strong in all my life." I hope my confession doesn't scare her away, but it looks like she may be mere moments away from bolting.

My feet finally touched down on the gravel driveway in front of our yellow farmhouse. Lois was still staring at me like I had grown another head, she didn't seem to be in any hurry to get out of my arms; which I was taking as a good thing.

"Do you mean it? Do you really love me, even with the brash way I act and all my snarky comments? Do you actually love me for me and not because of us mating?"

"Lois Lane I love you so damn much it hurts. I can't stand to be away from you even for a moment. I thought for the longest time that I knew what love was and what it felt like and then I met you. Everything I thought I knew flew out the window. I want you for you and I love you for you, no mating or anything Kryptonian is going to change that." I leaned over and gently pressed my lips to hers. She seemed to melt even further into my touch, if that was possible.

She abruptly pulled back and I knew this was the point that she was going to tell me that this was too fast and she didn't want to be tied down at such a young age. Hanging my head, I waited to hear the words that would destroy me.

"I love you too Clark, but maybe you should put me down before the people on the porch get the wrong idea."

I jerked my head up and the look on her face was one I would never forget. She looked so damn happy at that moment. All I wanted to do was whisk her away to somewhere remote and make love to her for days on end. Unfortunately the real world has a nasty way of sneaking up on you.

"Oh my God! Clark is it you? Please tell me it's you?" My mom was sobbing. I hated to hear her cry.

I carefully sat Lois down on her feet, grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to my parents.

"Yes mom, it's me. I'm back." I had to let go of Lois' hand so that I could catch my mother. She had run down the porch steps and leapt through the air into my arms. I had missed her so much. I felt terrible for all the stress I had put her through.

My dad walked down the stairs and joined in on the family hug. I was so damn happy to know that he didn't die and that everything was going perfectly now.

Now the hard part, introducing my wife to my parents.

"Mom, dad, there is someone I want you to meet. This beautiful girl is Lois Lane, my wife." As soon as the words left my mouth Lois hit me, my mom fainted, and my dad just shook his head, grinning.

"I was right. Surprises at every turn with this boy." That's all my dad said before picking up my mom and carrying her into the house.

"Well that went well I think." I pulled Lois against my side and led her into the house. It was time to face the firing squad.

**So…let me know what you think! Please leave me some love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm being nice and posting this before I leave for the weekend. I was going to wait until I got back and had this beta'd but for some reason I'm feeling very generous! Who am I kidding? I'm feeling this way because I have awesome readers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville!**

**Chapter 9**

**CPOV**

"Well? You think that went well? I think that we need to work on your definition of the word well." Lois ranted. It was so cute when she got feisty.

I couldn't stop myself from grabbing her and pulling her body flush against mine. "Stop worrying so much. My parents have been through a lot with me over the years and finding out that I'm married shouldn't be that big of a deal compared to the rest of the shit." Grinning down at her I gently brought my lips down to hers for a chaste kiss.

"Damn! It would be so much easier to stay irritated at you if you weren't such a good kisser." Lois sighed and melted further into my touch.

"All I did was barely peck your lips. If that's all it takes for you to get over it when you get mad at me, then this relationship is going to be a piece of cake. Now come on, we better go in and explain to my parents what's going on." I gently pulled her behind me and walked towards the living room.

In the short amount of time that my parents had been in the living room my mom had come back around. She was now sitting on the couch with my dad and staring at me.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, umm… I don't even know where to start Clark. I guess if you could just tell us what happened after you got sucked into that wall three months ago we will go from there." Mom said.

"Okay, well I went into this type of suspended animation. I actually learned a lot about my Kryptonian side while I was in there and spoke with Jor-El all the time. Turns out that Jor-El isn't as much of a jerk as we thought he was. He didn't send me here to rule the humans, he sent me here to be Earth's protector. I guess that on Krypton rule means something different than it does here.

Anyways, I learned a lot about Krypton, myself, Jor-El, and about things I need to do. I was sent back to unite three stones. The three stones hold all the knowledge of the universe. That's what I have been doing since I came back, is finding the stones. I have two of them already and once I unite those two it will lead me to the third." I explained.

"Well, that's all well and good and we are so happy that you are home son, but would you mind telling us about you being married." Dad didn't really ask, he more informed me that I was going to start explaining.

"Well, when Jor-El sent me back to start my quest I ended up landing in a corn field…"

"I'll take it from here 'Smallville'. See I was driving my car down the road when I almost got hit by lightning, so I tried to dodge it and ended up driving through a corn field. I found your son in the field and I was pretty sure that he had just been struck by lightning, but he seemed to be fine.

We talked for a moment and then when we made eye contact something shifted in each of us, I guess. It was a weird feeling that's to be sure. It was like I had never been happy or complete in my life and by just looking at Clark I knew that I was finally whole. Come to find out that on Krypton they fall in love at first sight with the person they are destined to be with." Lois said quickly in one breath.

"So because you two looked in each other's eyes you are now married? Am I missing something here?" Mom asked.

"Well, there is more to it than that, but you have to understand that I was Kal-El at the time, but according to Jor-El if I would have met Lois even as myself things still would have progressed the same way.

We may or may not have actually had to consummate the bond so that we could be completely bound together, or mated. But by Kryptonian law we are now married." I kind of rushed the words out. It doesn't matter how old a person gets they never want to talk about sex with their parents.

"We will be having a talk about this later, but for now could you please explain how you went from being Kal-El back to Clark?" Dad grinned at me. I guess he was proud of me for finally getting laid.

"Well, we flew to New York to get the second stone from Dr. Swann. He had it in his building. While I went to retrieve the stone Lois was busy snooping around."

"I wasn't snooping; I was investigating the strange colored rocks that were there. I just couldn't believe that there were some many different colored rocks, but they all looked the same. I thought they might have been from space or maybe man-made and I just wanted to look at them. Of course, I also had to pick one of them up. I picked up a black piece of the rock to get a better look at it and Kal-El had snuck up behind me and I didn't know it; so when I turned around I accidently pushed the rock into his chest. I thought I killed him." Lois explained.

"It was a piece of black Kryptonite. Black Kryptonite has the ability to more or less split a person's personalities. I guess my Clark personality was just stronger than Kal-El and that is how I got back."

"There are more kinds of Kryptonite out there? I thought there was only green and red." Mom looked positively frightened by the thought.

"Well, there are quite a few other kinds out there, but none of them can really hurt me. The only one that can is the green and we have been dealing with that for years now, so don't worry mom; I'll be okay."

My mother didn't look too convinced. I guess even with all the abilities I have she will still always worry about me. It's really nice to know that someone loves you so much that they worry about you, even when it's not necessary.

"What are you two planning to do now? I mean Clark you still have a year of school left and Lois are you in school?" My dad asked.

That was actually a good question. We haven't really discussed too much. Sex was much more enjoyable than talking, and now that I knew I wouldn't hurt a human, well I'm sure that Lois and I would be able to find ways to entertain ourselves.

**LPOV**

Holy shit! I'm starting to think that Clark's parents are insane. What normal parents would be so understanding about their son coming home with a wife? Well, his mom did faint, but still it looked like his dad was ready to throw him a party for getting laid.

Did they just ask us a question? I should really learn to start paying attention.

"Umm…what did you ask?" That's embarrassing. I can't believe myself sometimes.

"We are just wondering what you and Clark plan on doing now that you are married?" Mrs. K said.

"Oh, well I'm going to be starting school at Metropolis University next week and Clark said that he was going to start his senior year of high school. Metropolis isn't that far away from Smallville and even if it was it's not like Clark couldn't get wherever in a jiffy." I replied.

"Okay, I guess I need to be more specific. Now that you and Clark are married do you plan to live together?" Damn! Mrs. K didn't beat around the bush did she?

"Mom, Lois and I haven't really had a chance to talk about everything yet. I just got back to normal yesterday, the majority of the time she has known me I have been Kal-El. Right now, however; we have more important things to be doing. I promised Lois that I would help her find out who killed Chloe, before Lionel gets released from prison. Without Chloe's testimony he will undoubtedly be set free." Clark said.

"Oh! I guess you two don't know then. Lionel's court date got moved up. The trial started three days ago." Jonathan said.

What? Have I been living under a rock for the past few days? How could I have not known this? This is terrible! If Lionel doesn't get convicted who knows what will happen!

My forlorn expression must have finally caught the Kent's eyes because Mrs. K got up from the couch and came over to me pulling me into a big hug.

"Shh…sweetie. It's all going to be alright. Jonathan should have led with the fact that Chloe isn't dead sweetheart. Lex helped fake her death and kept her safe until the trial could start." Mrs. K told me.

I let a sob rip through me before I could stop it. I hated crying in front of people and letting them see me as weak. I hated it! Martha finally released me and Clark wrapped his arms around me and pulled me tightly to his chest.

I was finally able to pull myself together long enough to ask the question I needed to ask.

"How did you guys find out about all of this?" I had to know.

Jonathan and Martha shared and look before turning back to Clark and I.

"Lois, honey, we got a phone call yesterday from your father. He was really worried about you. I guess that he helped Lex hide Chloe. When he couldn't find you he asked Chloe if she had any idea where you might have gone and she told him about our family, Clark specifically, and figured you may have come here to look for help." Martha replied.

I could feel myself beginning to shake. I was so mad at my father right now, I couldn't even see straight. How could he lie to me? For the past three months I have been an emotional wreck thinking that my cousin was dead and not once did he try to make it better.

"Son of a bitch! I can't believe that asshole would do this to me!" I shouted. I couldn't even find it in me to feel bad about cussing in front of Mr. and Mrs. Kent.

I quickly stood up, didn't say a word to anyone, and walked out the door. I wasn't sure how to get to those damn caves from here, but as soon as I figured it out I was going to go get my car and haul ass to Fort Ryan. My father was about to get a piece of my mind!

As I was walking down the dirt road an Army Hummer came barreling up beside me. Well, I guess now is as good a time as any to let the General have it.

I heard a door slam and a moment later a hand was on my shoulder. I briskly shook it off. I didn't want him touching me.

"Lo."

"Don't, okay? Just don't! You knew! I have been beside myself for the past three months thinking Chloe was dead and all along you knew. You are supposed to be my father! You are supposed to take care of me and love me! How could you?" I shouted.

"I didn't have much choice. I couldn't risk Chloe's safety by telling you. I am sorry that you were hurting, but I had to do what I thought was right Lois. Enough of that though, the reason I came out here is to tell you that as of Monday morning you will be enrolling in Smallville High School." The General said.

"What the fuck? I graduated already!" I spat venomously.

"Well, young lady, apparently since you chose to miss so much school you don't have enough credits yet. I have spoken with the Kent's and they agreed to let you live with them until you graduate. I want you on your best behavior Lois; these people are doing us a favor letting you stay with them. They have a son your age; he's a senior also and can show you around. I have to get back to Fort Ryan, but I packed up all of your stuff and it is waiting at the Kent Farm. Goodbye Lois." That's all the General had to say?

What a bastard? He can't give me a hug like a normal dad? He just drops a bomb on me and leaves? I wish I had Clark's abilities for just a minute; I would love to just…

"Lois? Are you okay love?" Clark's voice brought me out of my murderous thoughts.

"I don't know yet. Did you hear everything?" I asked.

"Well, I tried not to, but after I heard your heart speed up I grew concerned. I was also going to jump in and rescue you if things got any more heated. I can't have the woman I love going to jail for murder." Clark quipped.

"Damnit Smallville! I'm trying really hard not to smile right now and you aren't helping." I grinned over at him.

"Yeah, well all part of my charms. Now how about I fly you to your car and then we go back to the farm and try to figure out where to put all of your stuff! The General just dropped off like twenty boxes of crap. I guess that you and I have something to do for the next couple of days at least." He said.

"You are actually going to help me unpack?" I was stunned. No one has ever helped me do that before.

"Yes! We are also going to have to go through my bedroom and either rearrange or get rid of some things so all of our stuff will fit."

"Okay, well let's go get my car and then get started on the unpacking and rearranging. Wait! Did you just say that we would be sharing your room?" I was flabbergasted.

"We are married Lois. I guess if you don't want to share a bed with me every night that's fine, but it will be quite a challenge trying to make love to you from another room." He was laughing his ass off at his last comment.

"You know Smallville; I think you and I are going to get along just fine; just fine indeed."

**Please leave me some love! The next chapter of "Descent Into Hell" will be posted shortly!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm sorry for the long ass wait between chapters! I have been really busy and I also had a serious case of writers block!**

**This chapter is longer than I usually make them and there is a happy ending to this chapter! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville; shame really. **

**Chapter 10**

**LPOV**

Today had not gone how I imagined it would.

First, I never in a million years would have ever thought that Clark's parents would be so damn cool with us being married, at least by Kryptonian standards. Second, I can't believe my asshole of a father. How could he keep something so important from me? Chloe has always been closer to me than my real sister. Third, I find out I have to go back to high school! That just sucks all kinds of dick! I mean I know it's my own damn fault for skipping school all the time, but I can't help it if I get bored easily. Fourth, I am shocked that I actually get to live with the Kent's and share a room with Clark. Oh! The wonderfully, naughty things I want to do with him.

Last and certainly not least is the fact that the naughty things I planned to do to Clark when we got home were derailed by the presence of an unwanted guest at the farm.

After the pleasant conversation with the General, Clark flew me to get my car and then we headed back to the farm. The plan was to let Clark use his super speed to unpack and organize what is now going to be our bedroom, but that plant went to hell; quickly.

I had just pulled my baby down the drive for the farm when I heard Clark quietly mumble something beside me.

"What did you just say?"

"I umm…I…well you see there appears to be someone at the farm, besides my parents that is and I just don't know how well you are going to take seeing her." He stuttered out.

"Her? Who is this 'her'?" I could feel my hackles rising and I was already getting mad.

"Lana Lang."

"Okay…" I drawled out. "That doesn't tell me much. Why are you so upset that she is at the farm? Is she an old girlfriend or something?"

"We never dated if that's what you want to know, but I did have the biggest crush on her. I also may or may not have thought I was in love with her. I know now after being with you that there is no way in hell that I could have been. What I thought I felt for her was just a passing thing, it's nothing compared to the way I feel for you." Clark said with so much emotion in his voice.

"That still doesn't answer my question of why it's such a big deal that she is here." Now I was just confused.

Clark just basically told me that he loves me, which I'm extremely giddy about, and that his feeling for this Lana chick weren't even close to how he feels for me. What's the big deal if she is here?

"Wait! I think I know why you are so upset about this. She knows about your powers doesn't she and your afraid that if you don't get together with her she is going to tell people about it." Well, that's easily solved. I'll just kick her ass and make sure she understands not to fuck with us.

"No! She doesn't know the truth about me. I never really felt like I could trust her enough to tell her. That's the biggest reason we never got together. She didn't like that I had secrets and she had this insane urge to have to know everything about me. The reason I'm saying that her being here is not ideal is because before she left for Paris she told me she loved me.

I could say it back. I don't know why, but now that I have met you I understand that I was waiting for my soul mate. She basically said that she would stay here and not go to Paris if I would be honest with her. I think that's when I finally woke up and realized that she didn't really care about me at all, because if she did she never would have pushed me into telling her about myself." Clark said.

I wasn't sure what to think. I mean I am unbelievably glad that he doesn't want to be with her, that much is a given. The issue I'm having is how much of a bitch she is. I haven't even met her yet and she sounds like a spoiled rotten, always-has-to-get-her-way, bitch! It may be wrong of me but I kind of hope that she tries to make a move on Clark. I would love to tear this bitch up.

"I'm not worried." I finally said. "Let's just let the chips fall where they may and go from there. Okay?"

"Okay! Well, park the car and let's go get this over with. Hopefully, it will be quick and painless. I have plans for you after we get our room straightened out and they don't involve anyone but you, me, and a bed." He smirked.

"Sounds good to me, let's go." I basically sprinted out of my car. I wasn't in any hurry to meet Lana, but I sure as hell couldn't wait for the fun we would have later.

I walked around the back of my car and after Clark got out and shut his door he quickly grabbed my hand and led us over to who I could only assume was Lana.

She looks like a Pepto-Bismol bottle blew up on her. She has to be at least 17. Does she not know that the 'Pretty Pink Princess' look only works when you are 3?

Lana looked at Clark and smiled so big I thought she might break her face. She let her eyes travel down over his body, checking him out, and it took all my restraint and the strength of the man next to me to keep me from marching over there and popping her in the nose. Let's see if the bitch can check out my man with two, black, swollen eyes.

When her eyes finally made their way down to our joined hands I expression changed drastically. If it was true that looks could actually kill, I'd be dead right now. I guess she finally realized that she looked very hostile and she quickly schooled her face into a more pleasant expression. It just looked like she was constipated to me.

"Clark! I am so happy to see you. Are you happy to see me? I just had the best time in Paris. Of course, it would have been better if you would have come with me, but I'm back now and that's all that matters." Lana rushed out.

"It's nice to see you Lana. I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Lois Lane. Lois this is Lana Lang an old friend of mine." Clark stated.

I held out my hand for her to shake and wasn't surprised in the least when she looked down at my hand with disdain.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Lana. Paris is absolutely beautiful isn't it? I can't believe that if you had such a great time there you would want to come back here. The only thing worth looking at in this whole state is Clark and since you are just friends that can't be the reason you came back, can it?" I'm still not sure how I was able to get all of that out without laughing, but I did.

I heard Clark groan quietly next to me. He pulled his hand free from mine and proceeded to wrap it around my waist, effectively pulling me closer to his body.

"Well, now that you mention it Lois." She spat venomously. "I did come back for Clark. He and I make the perfect couple and I figured that I would give him another chance. I know that he wants to be with me."

"Lana, I'm not sure where this is coming from, but I don't want you. I'm with Lois now and nothing and no one is going to change that. I'm sorry that you left Paris because of me, but Lois and I are together now. She's it for me."

I leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. I love this man! Holy shit! I love him! I mean I really love him! Do I tell him? Do I not tell him? When do I tell him? Where? How?

If it wasn't for the shrieking banshee I probably would have continued to space out. She was going on and on about how Clark would see the error of his ways and they would be together and I couldn't keep him happy. Yada, yada, yada!

I finally couldn't take it anymore.

"Listen, Princess, I'm sure that you are used to getting your way with everything, but this is one thing you will not have. Clark is mine and you better get that through your thick fucking skull. If you try to cause trouble for us, I promise you that you will regret it." I glared at here with as much hate as I could muster and she shrank back from us.

I was waiting for the inevitable 'We'll see about that', but she just tucked her tail between her legs, jumped in her Jeep, and took off. Well, at least I don't have to personally take out the trash.

"Whew, I'm so glad she is gone. I'm pretty sure that you mentioned something earlier about you, me, and a bed? I would really like to take you up on the offer now. For some reason I just have this crazy need to claim what's already mine." The words had barely left my mouth when I felt a gust of wind and when I looked around I realized that Clark had sped up upstairs to his room.

"We can unpack later. Right now I need you. This won't be gentle and sweet." Clark basically growled at me. Damn! That was hot.

When we entered the room, Clark made a beeline for his bed and threw me on top of it. He climbed up on the bed on all fours and approached me slowly, like a lion stalking his prey. As he hovered above me, he moved his lips down to mine and kissed me with the most passion that I have ever experienced. He sucked my bottom lip into his mouth while I nibbled on the top one. I opened my mouth wider to allow him to deepen the kiss and he did not disappoint. He pressed into me so deeply that my head moved deeper into the pillow and I moaned in response. We kissed until we had to finally break for air.

Clark sat up and pulled me into a sitting position by my hands. He slowly trailed his hands down my sides, fisted the fabric of my shirt into his hands and pulled it up over my head. When the shirt was off, I lied back down onto the bed, Clark made quick work of my jeans and when they were finally off I heard Clark gasp. I looked up into his eyes and they were overflowing with lust, while a smile graced his glorious face.

"Oh fuck, Lois. The things I want to do to you. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" he asked.

_The feelings are mutual. _

"Why don't you shut up and show me," I said as I raised my legs and wrapped them around his waist.

A low groan escaped his chest as he grabbed my hips tighter and kissed me harder than before. He pulled my tongue deeper into his mouth and began to suck on it. He wrapped his arms around my hips and grabbed my ass as the tips of his fingers grazed my heated core from behind. I began to pant and my breathing picked up as I moaned louder and louder into his mouth each time he grazed my engorged clit. He removed his lips from mine as he kissed his way down my breasts, gently kissing my ear, neck and collarbone. He kneaded my breasts in his hands as he licked and sucked on my already hard right nipple with his mouth. His free hand played with my left breast making my other nipple just as hard, switching to give each breast equal attention.

His kisses made their way down my body at an agonizingly slow pace. Clark licked and kissed every inch of my stomach, sides and ribs. He continued his kissing, not stopping until he made his way down to my hips. He grabbed onto my thighs and slowly spread them open as wide as possible.

"Fucking beautiful." He whispered as he placed an open mouth kiss on my clit. He kissed the inside of each thigh all the way to the crease on the side of my slit and traced his tongue along the same path. He took one long lick from my opening to my clit and swirled his tongue around my clit. I could see his amazing eyes looking up at me, hooded and dark with desire and almost came right there.

Clark's tongue was dancing around my clit and my entrance, teasing me to the point of no return. He entered two fingers into me and moved them slowly, as he teased me with his tongue, lips and hands.

"I want you to come all over my face, Lois. Do it. Come for me."

As if he was the captain of this pussy ship, I came on command. Holy shit this was a big one. I screamed loudly as I thrashed on the bed and grinded his face deeper into me as the waves continued to crash over me. He pinned my waist down with his free hand and moaned "MMMM!" into my clit, causing me to thrash even more.

_Oh my god! The things that man did with his tongue should be illegal._

When he finally moved from in between my legs and I lay there catching my breath, he started to remove his clothes. Holy shit this man's body should have a fucking shrine built for it. _Perfect._ His face is beautiful beyond compare. His shoulders are broad and strong. His arms are cut, firm and hard, but not bulky and over-bearing. His chest is tight, masculine and warm, His abs are just about the most lickable things that I have ever seen and if I wanted to do laundry, I already have a damn washboard. His thighs look magnificently strong. As I ate him up with my eyes, they glazed over when they landed on his incredibly huge and deliciously hard cock.

I have to admit, seeing him naked was just as arousing as anything. But now seeing him and thinking about the things he was going to do with my body was making the wetness pool between my legs again.

He noticed the wetness between my legs and moaned. He gazed intently at me for a moment and my breath caught at the sight of the intensity in his eyes. He licked his lips and crawled in between my legs, giving me one more, long lick before he kissed his way up to my lips. He leaned in and kissed me with a raw passion, gazing down at me with an intense fire in his eyes. I ran my fingers through his hair and we both groaned in pleasure when he put his full body weight on me and our naked bodies finally touched. His skin was hot and sinful and felt amazing pressed up against mine.

He leaned most of his weight on one elbow and slipped one of his hands in between us to guide his granite-like hard on into me at an agonizingly slow and teasing pace. This slow, teasing shit just will not do. I need him to fuck me and I need it now. "This is not a love-making session, Clark. I want you to fuck me," I said in a voice that I did not even recognize. This voice was the sexiest and huskiest shit that I have ever heard come from me.

"As you wish." He said as he grabbed my wrists, held them above my head and rammed the rest of his hardness into me, causing the both of us to moan loudly in response. He steadied himself to let me get accustomed to his size.

After a few seconds of 'getting accustomed', he began to move in and out of me. He grabbed my breasts and massaged them as he moaned and grunted with each pump into me. I moaned loudly and moved my hips up to meet his thrusts causing him to hit my clit with each contact. He leaned over and put one of my nipples in his mouth as he hitched my left leg around his waist and propped my ass up with his hands, causing him to hit deeper inside of me than before.

"Fuck!" I moaned as he slowed down and gave me incredibly long strokes, sheathing himself completely in me. This made him hit every inch inside of me, including that damn "g" spot. I reached up and grabbed the hair behind his neck and pulled his lips down to mine for another kiss.

The coil in my stomach was getting tighter with each thrust and I was having a hard time holding myself back.

"I'm so close Clark, please come with me." I half ordered, half-moaned.

"Yes!" He hissed.

His thrust became erratic and I knew that it wouldn't be long before he exploded. I moved one of my hands down in between us and started to rapidly rub my clit. It didn't take long for that wonderful, warm, tingling, sensation to start coursing through my entire body.

Clark thrust into my a few more times before he too came, calling my name. I don't think that it will ever be possible to get enough of him. If I had it my way, we would spend all day every day in bed, naked.

Clark rolled off of me and onto his back, pulling me against him. I snuggled up against his side and sighed in contentment.

I'm sure that our life together isn't going to be easy, but I'm willing to walk through fire if I can keep this amazing man. I never thought that life could be so good, but now that I know it is; I will protect it with everything that I am.

**Please leave me some lovin'!**


	11. Chapter 11

_**I am so sorry that it has taken me this long to update. The past year has just been really difficult with the death of both my dad and mom and it was hard to find the enthusiasm I needed to write. I'm back now though.**_

_**Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me. That still makes me want to cry! **_

**Chapter 11**

**LPOV**

The week leading up to school was one of the happiest weeks of my life. Clark and I spent almost every moment would could together just enjoying each other's company and learning about one another. There was something to be said about knowing that no matter what you told the person you loved that they wouldn't feel any different about you.

I told him about all the times that the General had tried to ground me for one transgression or another and the creative ways I found to get around them. We talked about my family in more detail too. I opened up to him about the fact that the General and I were never close and the reasons that had happened. He looked so sad when I told him that after my mom died that my father just shut off completely from my sister and I. He raised us more like soldiers than his daughters and that caused the massive strain on our relationship with him.

My sister Lucy was also a topic that we covered. I was always so jealous of her. She got to go to a fancy boarding school, have all these amazing opportunities, and not have to travel all around the world like a piece of luggage. I love my sister dearly, but I have always resented her as well. It always seemed like she was our dad's favorite and that I was just someone else he had to take care of.

Clark was heartbroken for me after we finished that conversation. It was so strange that we could feel what the other felt through our bond, which made me feel awful that I was causing him any emotional pain.

We also talked about his past. He explained how he found out that he wasn't from Earth and how he didn't take it very well. After explaining that before he even knew that he wasn't human he had always felt out of place and then finding out the truth he just felt more lonely than he could explain.

"I know that I am lucky to have been found by my mom and dad and that they love me with their whole hearts, but it was really painful to find out that I was the only one of my kind," Clark said.

He never looked so vulnerable to me before. My heart just about completely shattered right then and there and it probably would have if he didn't continue speaking.

"That was how I have felt since I found out, but there is something that makes every bad thing I have every felt insignificant." He paused and just looked at me with the most loving look I have ever seen. "You."

Needless to say after we had that conversation I was walking funny the next day. It wasn't my fault that I couldn't stop myself from jumping him for being so wonderful. It was all his fault and I'm sticking to that story.

Of course, we had a lot of fun that week as well. He gave me a tour of Smallville and we ended up running into Lana Lang again, which I could have done without. She didn't try to approach us, which was a smart move on her part, but she did follow us around town like a lost puppy dog. I would have felt sorry for her if I hadn't seen her making out with some guy at The Talon.

Speaking of The Talon, they have the best coffee I have ever tasted. The best part was that after I tasted what they had I couldn't help but moan at the wonderful flavor in my mouth, which caused Clark to start choking. I looked at him in confusion for a moment until I looked at his eyes and saw that they were almost completely black. Apparently, my moaning caused Clark to drift off into lustyville, which quickly ended our tour of town.

Our week spent together just the two of us and of course Mr. and Mrs. Kent was really wonderful. Unfortunately the real world has a way of intruding on your perfect time together. The start of Senior year was fast approaching and I wouldn't admit this out loud, but I was nervous.

Clark was great about reassuring me, but there was just this nagging feeling that I couldn't shake. It was almost as if I had experienced too much happiness recently and something was going to go wrong and screw it all up.

**CPOV**

I never thought that one person could completely change how you view the world, but Lois Lane had done just that for me. She made me believe that everything would be okay as long as we were together. I know she is nervous about starting school but she has no reason to be. School in this town is probably one of the most normal things that actualy happen here.

"Clark, I know that you said everything is going to be fine, but I can't help but feel like we are forgetting something important." Lois said.

We were on our way to the high school and I wasn't sure what else I could say to her to comfort her.

"Lois, everything will be great. The only things that we really have to worry about are all the many meteor infected people that cause trouble on an almost daily basis and if I recall you are the most kick-ass person I know. Hell, the first night we met you threatened me and that was after you saw some of the things I was able to do. Just please try and relax, I'm sure once you see Chloe and can actually spend some time with her you will feel much better. If not, I am more than willing to sneak off with you and do very dirty things to you." I said with a huge smirk on my face.

She reacted like I thought she would. Sitting up straighter in her seat, schooling her expression, and giving me a soft smile and a wink she seemed to just decide to get over it. "You know, I'm not sure if I like you being right, it gives you the opportunity to gloat."

"Well, ever since you came into my life I'm pretty sure that I haven't been right about anything if it makes you feel any better." The sad thing is I'm actual serious.

"That may be, just so long as we both know that I'm right more often than not I'm willing to concede this one to you."

I didn't say anything to that and just enjoyed the quiet for the moment. It ended too soon though. Before I knew it we were pulling into the parking lot at the high school. I got out and made my way around to open Lois' door and then guided her into the building. My destination was The Torch. I was hoping that if she could spend some time with Chloe that she would see everything would be just fine. Although, I was concerned that not even my strength could keep Lois from kicking Lana's ass if Lana was dumb enough to do or say something she shouldn't.

Lois looked confused about where we were heading considering I had already walked by the office where she needed to go first. She was giving me questioning looks and her curiosity was at an all time high, but she could also feel my smugness and determiation; so she didn't try to probe for where I was leading her.

Finally, we reached The Torch and she seemed to realize why I had led her here.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I wanted it to be a surprize. Lionel's trial ended yesterday so Chloe is finally back home." I pushed the door open and she quickly rushed inside and right into Chloe's waiting arms.

"Oh my god! I can't believe you're okay. I have been so worried about you, not to mention a little bit pissed that you couldn't confide in me before any of this craziness happened. More than anything I'm just glad that you are here for me to even be mad at." Lois was hugging Chloe so hard I was afraid she might hurt her.

"I love you too Lois!" Chloe sobbed. "I am sorry I couldn't tell you what was happening, but by the time Lex found out there wasn't much time. He barely had time to call your dad and ask for help to keep dad and I safe."

I was about to slip out of the room and give them some alone time together, I figured I could go and grab Lois' schedule from the office for her; but they had other ideas.

"Clark! Get your butt over here and give me a hug. I haven't seen you in over three months." I walked over and wrapped Chloe in a hug before stepping back and automatically putting my arms around Lois.

Chloe looked extremely confused. "I know that I haven't seen you guys in quite a while, but ummm...when exactly did this happen?" She waved her hands between the two of us.

I knew that she would be confused about Lois and I being together now, but I didn't expect the look of hurt and a little bit of betrayal aimed at Lois and I. I knew that Chloe had feelings for me, but I thought she had moved on from them. Thankfully, Lois was the one to answer the question.

"Well, cuz, after we thought you died Clark and I spent a lot of time together trying to find out what happened to you. We were both devastated that you had died and we kind of bonded over our grief. Once we realized that you were alive is when we finally got together though. There was just something there between us that we couldn't fight." Lois seemed unsure of the answer she had just given.

I was about to pipe in with my two cents worth, but Chloe spoke before I got the chance.

"That's great. I'm sorry if I don't seem happy for you, I am really, it's just I never in a million years thought that this was something that could happen. No offense to either of you it's just that Lois I always thought you went more for the bad boy types and Clark I never thought you could see anyone past Lana." Chloe explained.

I had to physically restrain Lois from leaving the room to go and track Lana down, even the mere mention of her name made Lois' blood boil. Chloe looked startled at Lois' reaction.

"Umm...Lois doesn't particularly care for her Chloe. Lana came by the farm the other day and was extremely rude and not to put it too lightly bitchy." I informed her.

Apparently, my explanation wasn't good enough though because Lois had to speak up as well.

"Clark, bitchy is putting it mildly. If it wasn't for the fact that the spoiled little princess would have probably pressed charges I would have knocked her ass into next year. She treated him like crap Chloe. The only thing she ever cared about was finding out what kind of secret he was keeping from her, not about Clark himself. She just expected him to come crawling back to her when she said to and that was bullshit." Lois ranted. "I'm sorry if she is your friend and if anything I have said bothers you, but I won't stand here and let anyone treat the love of my life like trash."

Chloe's mouth was opening and closing but no sounds were coming out. She had been effectively rendered speechless. I on the other hand couldn't have loved Lois more even if I tried. It's one thing for us to tell each other how we feel, but when she so vehemently expressed to her cousin her feelings for me I could actually feel my chest swell with more love for her.

"Wow! I'm not sure what to say. I am really happy that Lois was able to finally get you to pull you head out of your ass though. I was afraid that you would forever be caught up in Lana's web Clark. I am so happy for the both of you, but out of curiousity, what are you doing here Lois? I thought you would be in Metropolis getting ready to take that campus by storm, " said Chloe.

"Well, it turns out that I didn't have enough credits to graduate high school, so I am now officially a Smallville Senior." Lois informed her.

At this point the girls both started talking a mile a minute and seemed to be very excited that they would get to spend so much time together. I was just happy that Lois was happy and that Chloe seemed to be in such good spirits.

"We are going to have so much fun this year Lois. You can work at the paper with Clark and I, we can go shopping, go to school events, and have sleep-overs!" Chloe enthused.

What the fuck? Sleep-overs?

_**Please leave me some much appreciated love!**_


End file.
